An interactive communication system allows people to interact with a computerized system using voice, text, or a combination of voice and text. An interactive communication system allows a person interacting with the system to provide input by using keys on a telephonic keypad or a computer keyboard, by speaking, or any suitable combination thereof. An interactive communication system can provide acoustic output, graphic output, and/or textual output to the user. An interactive voice response (IVR) system is one example of an interactive communication system, which is configured to provide acoustic output to the user. An IVR system typically presents acoustic output to the person by playing either pre-recorded or dynamically generated speech, and/or may provide output using other sources of audio.